Put the Glasses On
by The Minsk
Summary: One-Shot. Spoilers up to 2x05: Rocky Horror Glee Show. Rachel tries to help Finn with his body-image issues.


DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: Just a little drabble post-RHGS. Finchel is so adorable this season, I couldn't resist writing this.

**Put the Glasses On**

**A Finchel one-shot by The Minsk**

"Shh it's okay baby. It'll be better next time." The caring, loving arms of her boyfriend were wrapped around her shaking frame as she sat on her bed sobbing over the second lead role she would never be able to perform. First Sally Bowles, now Janet Weiss; would she ever have the chance to showcase her true acting talents on stage?

After Mr. Schuester canceled the show, she had put up a brave face in front of the other glee clubbers; they thought she was annoying enough without the crying fits, and she didn't want anyone to know how much it had hurt her that the show had been canceled. Singing "Time Warp" with the group had been fun, but she still couldn't help but feel unsatisfied and disappointed.

"There probably won't even be a next time, Finn. I don't have the best track record with musicals." She said bitterly from her position, her head buried somewhere in his massive side. There was no where else she would rather be in that one moment. Finn's arms were warm and secure. Safe.

"I know you're upset that Mr. Schue canceled the show, but to be honest I wasn't really looking forward to singing in my underwear anyway." She sniffled quietly in his embrace and understood completely. He had been so nervous about performing in his Brad costume, despite her steadfast assurance that he was the hottest guy in school. Heck, she though he was the hottest guy she'd ever seen, but that didn't magically erase his fears.

"Yeah, but you really had nothing to worry about, Finn. I don't understand why you're so self conscious in the first place." Her sniffles died down a bit and she pulled away from him to see a torn look cross his face.

"I'm so tall and broad and my muscles are nowhere near as toned as Sam's are," he sighed deeply. "I've never really felt comfortable in my own skin, I guess."

"You sure felt comfortable enough to go strolling down the hallways in your boxers!" When she'd heard the news that Finn had almost gotten suspended for walking the halls in his Brad costume, she'd barely believed it. What had possessed him to do such a thing?

And why couldn't she have been a witness?

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could be confident and sexy like everyone else," he shook his head sadly. "It was a dumb idea."

"Well, it wasn't a dumb idea, but did it help? Do you finally feel comfortable with your body?"

"Nine people signed up for after-school therapy because they saw me in my underwear." His voice was barely above a whisper. Looking uncomfortable, she interpreted his response as a no. She knew from personal experience that body issues weren't something that just went away. It took her a long time to come to terms with the fact that she would never look like Quinn or Santana, no matter what she tried. It wasn't until she met Finn when she really started to feel comfortable with her own look and style. He just needed the same kind of self-esteem boost.

A sly smile graced her features when she came up with an idea. "You know what I'm most disappointed about? With the musical being canceled?"

"What is it?"

She paused for a second to build the anticipation. "I'll never get to see you in your Brad costume." She watched as his face exploded in a scarlet blush that sunk all the way down his neck and past the collar on his shirt.

He began to babble. "Well it's just me in my underwear, Rach. Hopefully, one day we can get to that point in our relationship. Sooner rather than later, but still. . ."

"But what about the glasses?" She said with a sly smile. "Perfect strangers got to see you in your Rocky Horror costume, why can't I?"

"R-Rach, I thought you said you didn't want to go too fast." She could tell she was making him nervous; they'd had plenty of conversations about their relationship and how she wanted to take things slow because it would strengthen their relationship in the long run.

"Finn, just because I wish to see you in your underwear doesn't mean that I am ready to cross the more delicate lines of intimacy with you yet." She let her smile assuage his fears. "I just want to see you in your Rocky Horror costume." He still looked unconvinced, so she bat her eyelashes and turned out her bottom lip in a pout. "Please? If you can't be comfortable with your own girlfriend, who can you be comfortable with?"

She watched as the conflict played out on his face until he finally nodded firmly, moving away from her as he stood up from the bed and reached into his backpack for the Brad glasses. Placing them down on her side table, he started to reach for his shirt, pulling the material over his head.

Her heart started to race like a hammer when the implications of their situation finally penetrated her thick skull. Finn was about to strip down to his underwear, right here in her bedroom! Thank goodness her fathers weren't home!

He was waiting for a reaction, but she schooled her features until he was in full costume. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth at all she would start screaming uncontrollably like a fangirl. She had never seen a guy so exposed in her own home, let alone her boyfriend! When he reached for the fly on his jeans, he wasn't the only one blushing scarlet.

The jeans fell from his hips and his white boxers were exposed as he stepped out of them. He was now in front of her in only his white undershirts and boxers, and she felt her mouth go dry. For a split second, he closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly, before slipping the undershirt off of his torso. When he opened his eyes he was watching her face for a reaction, and she was almost positive the well-placed veneer had cracked by the half-smirk that stretched across his face. It was then when her mouth snapped shut; she hadn't even realized it was open.

How could he even _pretend_ to be self-conscious? His arms were even more lovely than Puckerman's had been, even though it seemed like their little fling had happened a lifetime ago. While his abs were nowhere near as sculpted and defined as Sam's were, they were still present and she wanted to crawl forward and run her fingers down his torso to feel the definition under the surface. Finn stood before her, wincing under her intense scrutiny while she soaked in every detail of her boyfriend's body.

Something was missing.

"Put the glasses on." Her command was low and it seemed to wrap around the two of them in the pastel-colored bedroom. He reached over to pick up the glasses from the bedside table and place them on his face. While the thick frames may not have been the most flattering of styles, she couldn't deny that they gave him an endearing, nerdy charm.

It was another few moments before either of them were able to speak. It felt like the air had grown thick with anticipation and it was almost as if she could feel the electricity crackling through the air between them. He smiled at her while shifting awkwardly in place.

"So, do you like what you see?" He teased. She could sense his self-esteem growing by the second from the way he was leaving her speechless. Rachel Berry was _never_ speechless.

She had to stifle a cough. "Yes, very much so." Appraising his body, she crawled forward on the bed until she was standing directly in front of his naked torso. "You have nothing to be self-conscious about, Finn. You're perfect."

"No I'm not, I look like an oversized geek in his underwear."

"No." She emphasized by placing both hands on his bare chest and her voice was begging him to believe her. "_You're perfect_." A tender look entered his eyes as he gazed at her affectionately. His head bent over to give her a kiss full of appreciation, longing and love. A pleasant buzzing of energy swept through her, and she could sense his passion building behind the kiss. Reluctantly, she pulled away. Instinctively, she knew that any other girl would take advantage of this situation and try to take their relationship to the next level.

But Rachel Berry wasn't like other girls. She just wasn't ready yet.

One day though. One day.

"Do you feel better, Finn? You _really_ don't have anything to worry about." Deep in thought, he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her body, crushing her body to his in appreciation.

"Yeah, Rach. I actually do. Thank you." Holding her for another moment, he pulled away with a gracious smile on his face. "I might not be confident enough to sing in my underwear in front of the school, but at least I know I can always be myself in front of you." Her heart swelled in her chest at his tender words and he released her from his grasp. For a moment she thought he might automatically put his clothes back on now that he had fulfilled her request. Instead he joined her on the bed, laying down with her and tucking her small frame into his side, holding her close. They were perfectly content laying there until Finn's voice filled up the void in conversation. "Hey, are you still upset about Rocky Horror being canceled?"

While the disappointment still stung, she wasn't as raw about it anymore. "Kind of. A little."

He squeezed her body even closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I promise that I'll get into my 'Brad costume' whenever you want me to."

Her chuckle was muffled as she buried her head happily into his side. "As long as you hold onto those glasses."

**The End**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Until next time. . . _**sings**_ Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!


End file.
